


This time I'm ready to run (escape from detention and follow the sun)

by Tabata



Series: Run! [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Daniel non era mai stato messo in punizione in vita sua e doveva dire che non gli piaceva per niente.





	This time I'm ready to run (escape from detention and follow the sun)

**Author's Note:**

> written for: COW-T #9  
> prompt: in fuga

Daniel non era mai stato messo in punizione in vita sua e doveva dire che non gli piaceva per niente. Innanzitutto si sentiva a disagio all'idea di aver infranto le regole e poi lo preoccupava doverlo dire a sua madre, non tanto per la sua reazione – alla fine era una donna molto ragionevole che avrebbe certamente capito le ragioni dietro il suo folle gesto – ma perché avrebbe dovuto infine ammettere a voce alta di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, una cosa che lo faceva rosicare in modi che, pur con la sua eloquenza, non sapeva esprimere a parole.

In più, con lui in quest'aula, che fungeva da prigione temporanea, c'erano individui con cui non aveva mai avuto a che fare prima e con i quali avrebbe preferito continuare a non avere a che fare. Seduto al primo banco c'era il bullo che ogni giorno lo fermava nel corridoio per cercare di spillargli soldi per il pranzo che, molto ovviamente, non aveva perché, a differenza del protagonista di qualunque telefilm quel tipo guardasse in televisione, lui come chiunque altro mangiava in mensa, perciò non aveva con sé soldi per comprarsi del cibo, senza contare che non aveva quasi mai soldi per comprarsi niente in generale. Ai banchi dietro di lui era seduta metà della squadra di football, un classico fin troppo prevedibile. Alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra, due ragazze che passavano più tempo a fumare sulle scale antincendio che in classe e, per concludere, in fondo all'aula, quell'individuo indefinibile del secondo anno che era stato rimandato così tante volte che era ormai prossimo all'età pensionabile e che era così palesemente più adulto di tutti loro che a guardarlo in mezzo ad un gruppo di ragazzini di sedici anni faceva anche quasi un po' impressione.

Ora, non è che Daniel pensasse di non meritarsi una punizione – aveva senza dubbio risposto male all'insegnante di scienze e quello era contro il regolamento scolastico _e_ contro la buona educazione – ma chi andava dentro per furto, non passava cinque anni in cella con un pazzo pluriomicida, quindi non capiva perché lui, che era uno studente senza precedenti a cui era sfuggito un _cazzo_ di troppo, dovesse scontare la sua pena in mezzo a gente che aveva fatto più assenze che giorni di scuola. Semplicemente non gli sembrava corretto.

“Userete questo tempo per fare i compiti che evidentemente non fate quando dovreste,” aveva detto l'insegnante, per poi uscire dalla stanza e chiuderceli dentro. Daniel era stato l'unico a tirare fuori il quaderno e la penna. Questo, pensava, era il vero problema del sistema scolastico del paese: punizioni inadeguate e professori demotivati che non avevano alcun interesse né a insegnare né a punire chi non studiava. Era sul punto di rischiare la sorte e chiedere ai presenti – che una volta sparito l'insegnante si erano istantaneamente dedicati ai fatti propri – se potevano fare più piano, quando la porta si era riaperta mezzo secondo per far entrare l'ultimo detenuto, nonché l'unico motivo valido per Daniel di stare in quella stanza.

Sebastian era alto, moro e con gli occhi azzurri, tre qualità che Daniel apprezzava in generale su chiunque, ma in special modo sulle creature paradisiache. Avevano insieme inglese, storia e calcolo e Daniel era certo che, se fosse stato uno che saltava le lezioni, non avrebbe di sicuro saltato quelle. Purtroppo Sebastian era, invece, uno che stava più volentieri fuori da scuola che dentro, perciò Daniel aveva pochissime occasioni di vederlo. Improvvisamente pensò che se venire punito aumentava le sue possibilità di passare del tempo con lui, era pronto a sparare _cazzi_ a raffica come non ci fosse un domani. Avrebbe compensato l'insufficienza in condotta alzando tutti gli altri voti.

Il fatto che Daniel fosse pronto a gettare nel cesso per lui una carriera scolastica pressoché intonsa era la dimostrazione di quanto Sebastian _meritasse_ una cosa simile. Angeli del paradiso in persona lo avevano scolpito nella materia di cui erano fatti i sogni e poi consegnato al genere umano perché esso ne godesse – anche se c'era da dire che Daniel sperava intensamente di goderne soltanto lui. Sebastian, però, era un tipo sfuggente, e soprattutto, si era fatto metà della scuola senza guardarsi indietro un istante e Daniel sapeva non solo che, se non si era ancora fatto lui era perché non aveva speranze, ma anche che se fosse successo, non c'era alcuna possibilità che un intenso pomeriggio di passione si trasformasse in qualcosa di serio. Sospirò, seguendolo con lo sguardo mentre attraversava la stanza con lo zaino sulla spalla e si stupì quando vide che andava alla finestra, la apriva e si avviava ad arrampicarsi sul davanzale.

“Ma che fai?” Gli sfuggì di bocca, prima di rendersi conto che si era rivolto direttamente a una creatura divina senza essere stato interpellato. “Cioè, voglio dire, non—non è pericoloso?”

Sebastian si voltò, puntando due fanali color del cielo su Daniel, che sentì la vita abbandonarlo e fu contento di averla sacrificata ad un essere superiore. “Non molto, a dire il vero, siamo al primo piano e c'è un albero proprio qui davanti. Mi fai compagnia?”

Daniel guardò lui, guardò l'albero, poi guardò di nuovo lui e decise che era un buon giorno per schiantarsi al suolo. Si alzò e lo raggiunse, anche se titubante. “Certo che potremmo aspettare che finisca l'ora e—“

“Nah, non c'è motivo. La punizione dovrebbe servire a farci riflettere sui nostri sbagli, ma se nessuno ci aiuta a farlo, siamo solo un branco di ragazzini chiusi una stanza a fare esattamente quello che facevamo prima di finirci.”

Bello e anche intelligente. Daniel già non poteva niente di fronte a quelle labbra, poteva ancora meno di fronte alla logica, specie se era uguale alla sua. “Hai ragione. Che devo fare?”

Sebastian rise – e Daniel sentì subito improvvisamente un gran caldo – quindi si issò sul davanzale e gli tese la mano, aiutandolo a fare lo stesso. “Da qua sopra, ci spostiamo sul ramo, quindi ci caliamo lungo il tronco e siamo a terra. Vado prima io, così ti faccio vedere.”

Daniel lo osservò muoversi sul ramo, sinuoso come un serpente e veloce come uno scoiattolo – ed era meglio che le similitudini animali finissero lì, prima che nel suo cervello succedesse un pasticcio – fino ad atterrare elegantemente sull'erba del giardino. “Ora tu!”

Daniel fece un bel respiro e lo imitò, cercando di essere abbastanza sinuoso e abbastanza veloce da non fare una pessima figura e, soprattutto, da non cadere di sotto come un sacco di patate e rompersi l'osso del collo. Sebastian era pronto ad attenderlo alla fine del percorso. Lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo accompagnò giù fino a terra. “Ecco fatto. Comunque, sei Daniel, vero?” Daniel annuì, completamente stordito dalle mani di Sebastian ancora sul suo corpo. “Mi ricordo di te. Da quando sei diventato così carino?”

È il crimine, pensò subito Daniel, che mi ha reso bello. Guardò Sebastian, il cui sorriso poteva curare i bambini in Africa, e prese la sua decisione. Era pronto alla sua nuova vita da criminale.


End file.
